


The Village Witch

by obsidianink



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: ABO dynamics, Action, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Hybrids, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Violence, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianink/pseuds/obsidianink
Summary: She lived on the edge of the mountains with her father. Both of them were seen as outcasts as they were direct descendants of a line of witches with the ability to shift into werewolves. They weren't considered a part of the "pure wolf" community they lived near. Other than supplies, Saxa will venture into the town just to get what she needs from those who will sell to her.Drew has been giving the town as a gift for defeating an enemy that plagued the town. Assuming this was just another town of low werewolves he had to govern over as Alpha, he takes up residence for a while. Many know of him through word of mouth and welcome the Alpha into their town.The harvest moon was coming and with it meant power waves of pheromones would sweep through the town making the strongest of omegas crumble to their Swelter. It was a time when mates were discovered and bonds were discovered or broken. The Harvest Moon was the moon of truth and it planned to reveal a lot about the little town.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. New Decree

It was the smell of fresh thyme that woke Saxa from her slumber. For a moment she rested against her pillows and curled further into the rabbit skin throw she had purchased some time ago from the market. The soft furs had been soaked in lavender and goat milk to preserve the softness and scent the fur lightly. As she rose, she pushed open the two doors of her window and leaned against the sill. She had a view of the large mountain behind their home and the sprawling fields that were blooming with flowers, wild herbs, and other spring time delights. The moss covered trees provided the perfect amount of shade while letting the bright sunlight seep through their leaf covered branches. 

"Saxa,' came the ruggedly soft voice of her father. "I have the list for the market. Tis best we get things we need now. The Harvest will be upon us soon." 

Their garden brought enough vegetables and fruits to last them through the Harvest. Most associated it with the Spring, but Saxa knew the bright warm weather outside her window was just a pretty package for what was to come withing the week. The Harvest meant that winter was coming. The fresh dew that dripped from plants would soon turn to snow and ice. There were also other complicated aspect of The Harvest that Saxa hoped to avoid for another year. 

Dressing, Saxa was slipping her arms into her hooded cloak as the parchment her father had written on floated over to her. Magic, in their home, was normal. Used to make their lives easier they supplemented for what they lacked with Magic. Their home was small. Each had a bedroom and they managed to minimize their furniture so their kitchen and living space was bigger. She couldn't remember the last time she sat at a table. Eating on the floor felt so normal. 

However, their magic was only done in and around their home. Never in town. Never on anyone or anything that lived and breathed air. Including nature. Saxa had long mastered the art of potion making and herbal remedies for ailments such as her father's deteriorating stamina he tried to hide. She knew there were more ailments he was medicating, but said nothing to further stress him. 

Grabbing the parchment from the air she grabbed her basket and promised to return soon. 

︵

He sent word ahead of him a day prior. The Scotsman had defeated a band of rogue hunters that had set their sights on the small town he was riding his steed into. Large black hooves trotted through the town and the entourage that accompanied him began to jest about the state of the town gifted to their beloved Alpha. The gesture wasn't uncommon. There were a few towns he held claim over and managed to peacefully unite them. Her felt no qualms about doing that here, regardless of the state of things. 

A raised fist stopped the horses behind him while signaling for one of them to dismount and seek out who was in charge. What scurried from the tavern was a potbellied man with his pants half up around his waist. The stench of sex followed him and from his horse the Scotsman turned up his nose in disgust. 

"Oh Alpha McIntyre! You're.....you're early,' he stuttered. 

"Must be begin this day with a lie?" Elias spoke from where he stood in front of the man. Whistling, the boy who had been sent ahead of them scurried from one of the other buildings. 

"What orders were you given?" Elias turned his attention to the boy who looked confused. He thought for a moment he had forgotten something. 

"Tell the town of Alpha McIntyre's arrival." 

"Have you done so?" 

"Of course! I even have the signature of the town 'mayor'." The boy said. When he noticed the many glaring at him the boy jerked his finger in his direction. "His signature." 

Elias looked over his shoulder at the Scotsman and was given a single head tilt. Elias turned his attention back to the man and with rapid speed grabbed the man by his neck. "The next time you lie your neck will be as limp as your dick." 

With a rough shoved Elias watched the man fall to the ground blubbering apologies. Remounting his horse they trotted past the 'mayor' while tossing a sack of coins to the messenger boy along the way.

︵

Saxa started her shopping at the open market where she was permitted to go. She was holding the handle of her basket when she looked down and cursed. Her fingers, long stained red from magic use were exposed. From the first knuckle to the tip of her fingers the red stain was a reminder of how different she was. Her father had the same stain though his fingers were black. She tried to keep down her 'weirdness' when she was in town. It was bad enough her fingers were tattooed with sigils and her face bore similar markings; a thin black line ran from the columella down the center of both lips and stopped in the space between her collar bones, beneath her left eye was a series of three black dots. Many in town said it was the mark of the devil forever branding their skin and marking them for hell upon death. 

Either way it made coming to the market difficult when she didn't cover up. Swallowing the impending fear of ridicule from the towns folk she turned the corner and was greeted by a large crowd huddled around the local inn. There were whispers of a new 'alpha' among them but Saxa gave little attention to it. Pulling the parchment from her pocket she greeted the shopkeeper warmly and as the took notice of the red hood on her head their suspicion about who enter their shop was satisfied. Huffing, they scrambled quickly to the back of their shop and picked up the parcel the shopper was no doubt looking for. 

"Two pounds thin slice goat, two pound of potatoes, mason jar of whiskey, and a barrel of flour." He tossed the parcel of everything else on the counter while he went to the back and grabbed the barrel. By now they were all aware how she transported heavier things alone. With an oath to keep her magic to herself, they said nothing to her. 

"Fifty pounds." 

Steep. But she knew they inflated the price. Saxa placed the money on the counter top between them. Another rule. _Don't touch me you_

"I....do you have leeks and onions?" 

She already knew the answer and the shopkeeper didn't disappoint her in his reply. "No. Get out." 

Placing the parcel in her basket she turned her back on the barrel. As she took a step it levitated off the floor and followed her out the door. She kept it at her side as if to mimic holding it, but it simply floated alongside her. She passed the crowd again and kept her hood up. She had another stop and wanted to get through the throng of people. 

"Are they going to just stare through the glass?" Baron brought over another round of ales as the patrons in the bar whispered under their breath. 

"It will wear off." The Scotsman waved his hands dismissively. He took note of all the supplies and changes he would make to the town if he was to settle here for a while like he had in other places. 

Food was brought to them, the people outside the tavern thinning as they returned to whatever their plans were, so they were able to eat in some peace. It was a conversation meant to be between two maid who were staring out the window. He followed their gaze to a red hooded figure. Ears twitched he drowned out the sound of Elias and Baron eating and listened. 

_"She's off the hill again."  
_

_The shorter of the two snorted nastily and spat out her displeasure. "How long before someone runs them off. I swear this town would be better if they didn't live so close to it."  
_

_"Ever since they arrived it's been nothing hell! They probably brought that clan of hunters this way."  
_

_"Should have offered them up to spare the town. No one will miss them."  
_

Leaning back, the Scotsman worked his jaw. He was familiar with outcasts, those most undesired by the town, however there was something different by the way they were speaking. He whistled, startling the two maids who looked sheepishly in his direction. He beckoned them over and rolled his eyes as they fought each other to get to the table first. 

"Tell me. Who is that?" 

He pointed to the red cloak as it made it's way toward a path that led out the center of town. Both maids curled their lips. "A plague,' one said before she could catch herself. The other, knowing not to make the same rude mistake dropped her eyes to the table in front of the new Alpha. 

"Her name is Saxa. She lives up on the hill at the base of the mountain with her father." 

"What has she done to be a plague?" His lip quirked as they realized he'd been listening to him. 

"She's a witch. It's been said she can shift, but such hasn't been seen by anyone." 

"The witch or the shifting?" 

"The shifting." A man at another table spoke up. He didn't feel the same as the townsfolk about Saxa and her father. He often tried to accompany her through town, but she refused, however thanked him for the gesture. Maybe she was sparing him from the same ridicule. "She is a witch. Not a bad one. Wouldn't hurt anyone." 

"How do you know,' one of the maids said. "You've seen her hands and her face! Not normal that one. Her or her Pa!" 

The man that spoke up had the Scotsman intrigued about Saxa. The revelation about a witch living among them was another point of interest he planned on addressing. However, he needed to know just how hostile this Saxa might potentially be and if she would be a problem when it came to residing here.

"Elias. Baron. Pay the witch and her father a visit." 

Said men looked between each other and nodded. "At your will." 


	2. I Help?

They approached the house with caution. Their senses heightened in case of a threat. The exterior of the house was just as tattered as the town it sat on the edge of. It smelled fresh the closer they got. Completely opposite of the rancid town smell down below. Elias and Baron both looked at each other then to the door of the house at it opened. The woman they were to visit stepped out in a white, though dingy, dress with sleeves that stopped at her elbows and flared out. Without the red hood, they could see the markings on her face and the stains on her fingers. However, no residue was left behind when she touched the door frame. Her hair reminded them of thick ropes. Short they framed her face and dusted against the tops of her shoulders.

“She doesn’t look like she can hurt anyone,’ Baron whispered. They watched her kneel in the brown dirt and work her hands through it. The basket beside her soon filled with carrots as she plucked them front the ground. They looked much better than the food they had eaten earlier.

Saxa could see them. They stood close enough that she could smell them as well. Rustic and old iron scents seeped into their clothes. The remnants of a hard-fought battle lingered with them and covered the scent of pine and fire ash. Looking up, but not at them, she inhaled. A sickness followed one of them. Standing up, she retreated into the house.

“Should we follow her?”

Elias sighed deeply. For all his skill on the battlefield, Baron was not as bright. Of course, the needed to follow, they had been sent up here to speak with the girl. As they were approaching the house, she came out again, this time holding a cup of a steaming liquid. She walked up to them as if she was familiar with them. Holding the cup out to Elias she looked up at him.

“For the burn,’ she urged him to take it then returned to her garden to pull out more carrots. Elias grabbed his groin instinctively while holding the cup. Steam rose from the unknown liquid but the cup itself was cool to the touch. Baron shrugged while staring into the cup. Herbs floated around but there was no medicinal smell. If anything is smelled like nothing. However, the taste, Elias choked on the first sip, was not nothing.

Moments passed and he didn’t drop dead, but he felt a wave of heat engulf his body and he had the sudden urge to piss.

Saxa looked up again and pointed to a clearing just a few paces from where they stood.

It felt like he was pissing fire as he relieved himself. He looked down at the stream of piss and his jaw dropped. Typically, yellow in color his piss looked like a trough filled with shit. The redness that prickled his shaft was gone and the painful bumps surrounding his base were receding. His curses must have been loud because Baron’s eyes narrowed.

He advanced upon Saxa quickly and his heavy hand grabbed the back of Saxa’s head yanking her up from the ground. She let out a scream from the sudden pain and reached up to remove his hand. Baron yanked her head back, his canines had elongated from his gums, as he demanded she tell him what she had done to Elias.

She only wanted to help, and she was trying to convey that but the only sounds she made was soft whimpering from the pain on her scalp. She realized they were his claw and the tips were bearing down on her head.

“I…I help,’ she cried.

Elias who had been engrossed in inspecting his now pain and bump free cock turned around at the sound of Saxa’s cries. He shoved his cock back in his trousers and stalked over to Baron. A swift wrist grab had the young witch falling to the ground as the two argued over what just transpired.

“I thought she was trying to kill you!” Baron screamed.

Elias growled low in his chest. “Had you been paying attention you imbecile you would have noticed I was fine! Drew asked us to come talk to her; NOT handle her like a barbarian!”

“How was I supposed to know the difference!”

Elias ignored him as he turned his attention back to Saxa. She was in her garden again. With shaking hands, she was trying to resume her chores. She was used to this type of treatment. Being hit, grabbed, pushed, and hurt were normal when it came to how she was treated, but that didn’t stop it from hurting.

“Saxa,’ Elias called softly. He reached out to her after approaching and gritted his teeth when she flinched. He knelt to be more level with her, and her shoulders tensed in response. His report back to Drew was going to be one the Alpha didn’t want to hear. “Thank you for uh,’ he motioned towards his groin.

“I help,’ she repeated, never looking up from the grimy dirt in her hands.

“You helped yes.”

Elias watched Saxa’s eyes skirt between him and Baron as he stood to his full height. Furious, he spun on his heels and grabbed Baron by the back of the neck as he passed. Pushing the younger man towards the path that led to the town all he could think about was how they were going to explain this visit to Drew.

Speaking of, the Alpha liked to be hands on in rebuilding towns. Starting with the house they set aside for him to live in. It was of modest size but needed serious work on the structure if it was going to hold up this winter. With wood at the ready he was ripping up, literally, the floorboards of the interior when felt eyes on him. He could smell scented skin as if they person, no people, had rolled around in a bunch of different flowers. He cocked his head just enough to look out the corner of his eye at the front door where they stood.

It happened each town. Women flocked to him and his men in hopes of being bedded. Drew did his best to politely turn down their advances, especially around this time of year. He had his share of women but with the Harvest Moon coming he wanted no unnecessary bonds forming. Ripping out the last plank he jumped up to the horizontal beams that remained. Thankfully they were in good shape and he could lie the new flooring down by tonight. Wiping his hands on his trousers, Drew finally addressed the women staring at him.

“Is there something you need from your Alpha?”

Their pheromones spiked as they giggled and blushed. His brow quirked at their silliness.

“We just wanted to see the Alpha that has saved our town.” One said. her long black hair framed her rather pale face. Piercing blue eyes matched the coloring of her dress.

“Protecting the land is my job as Alpha. You should thank my men for without them I would have failed.”

The women spoke in hushed tones to each other as Drew carefully walked on the beams of the flooring. One slip and he’d tumble to the exposed ground beneath him. He grabbed a few floor planks at a time and continued working. He wanted to start on the walls long before the sun set so he hoped they would ask their questions and leave him quickly.

“So, do you have an Omega of your own?”

Nailing a few of the planks in place he delayed the answer.

“No. I do not. My claim has not been laid on anyone.”

“Well, are you looking?”

Drew sighed and stood up on the newly nailed floor. “The Harvest Moon comes soon. I won’t make a choice until then. If this town is lucky to harbor my mate of course.”

“Well, we can keep your bed warm until then.”

He watched them walk from his door with smiles and flirty eyes. 

An hour passed and he was laying down the last plank. When the final nail pierced the plank, Drew walked around the new flooring checking for weak spots. Satisfied he reached for the cup of water and chugged it down in nearly one gulp. Sweaty he stepped into the back yard and watched the small group of men he gathered to construct the new walls for both the first and second level of the house. He’d already replaced the top-level flooring and was ready to get the walls finished. Knowing things would be back in order by morning he grabbed the closet axe and set on chopping wood. He was interrupted by Elias and Baron arguing as they approached.

“Tell him what you did you idiot.”

Elias was always the hot head of the two, very impatient, and the most rational. So, for him to be angry, something must have happened. Baron on the other hand looked red in the face as he fiddled his thumbs.

“How’s the witch and her father?”

“You see….it was going fine. She doesn’t talk much.”

“Elias,’ Drew waved his hand to silence Baron.

“She offered me some drink. It cleared up my…. _issue_. Hurt like hell. Instead of paying attention he snatched her up by the back of her head. Scared her. I could barely talk to her after because she flinched so fucking much.”

“So, her magic is real.”

“Yes.” Elias shook his head. “I don’t think she’d hurt anyone. She looked like she wanted to cry when I tried talking to her.”

“The word about town is they don’t care for her. I’m sure they don’t treat her all that well either. Have you spoken to the father?”

“No, we didn’t make it in the house, and I didn’t think pressuring her after Baron’s manhandling was a good idea.”

Drew turned his head to Baron. “I know you were the runt of your litter and damn near a bastard, but you should at least have half a brain if I’ve taught you nothing else!”

Dropping the axe at Baron’s feet he points to the wood behind him. “See that the house is finished before nightfall. I will pay the witch a visit myself. Rectify your mistake.”


	3. The Little WItch

It was nearing dusk when Drew made it to the witch’s home. Smoke rose from the chimney and he could smell cooking meat. The last thing he wanted to do was bother them at this time of day, however, Baron’s mistake needed to be addressed. With how they two were used to being treated he wasn’t sure they would come out of this house any time soon. Drew walked through the neatly kept garden, careful to step only on the stones that lead to the door.

He knocked once and heard the movement inside stop. He tilted his head back at the scent of fear and apprehension. Neither he wanted the inhabitants to feel. He knocked again and could hear hesitation behind the door through quickened breathing.

“I’ve come to beg pardon for Baron. I sent him to speak with you not to harm you.”

Behind the door Saxa looked at her father who sat on the floor bundled up with his bowl. The door opened slowly, and he felt the wind leave his lungs. Drew blinked as he tried to remember why he had come. Brown eyes stared up at him. Like pools of liquid gold, they stared at him and he admired them. Drew felt a warmth spread over his chest and arms. It engulfed him so suddenly he took a step backwards from the door and cleared his throat.

Saxa reached up and clutched the buttons on the front of her dress. An itch long thought burned out swam over her body. She shook her head, ready to close the door, when her father called out.

“Let him in Saxa.”

Opening the door wider, Saxa stepped back to allow Drew to come inside. He was much taller than the interior of the home and had to bend slightly to fit.

“It’s late. Sit. It is not as luxurious as I’m sure you are used to.”

Drew saw the open seating on the floor and took up a spot right beside the fireplace. He stretched out his legs and bent one at the knee. He had to admit it was different sitting on the floor, but the animal skins and pillows gave a soft cushion between him and the hard floor.

“ _Baron_ …I spoke to him about what he did.” Drew tried his best not to watch Saxa as she moved around the small kitchen area. “I’d heard a lot about who lived up here.”

“Not good things I’m sure. That is how it always goes.”

He’d never seen magic up closer so when Saxa’s father levitated a bowl of hot soup to Drew his eyes were wide and almost unbelieving. He took the bowl and looked into it at the contents; carrots, potatoes, slices of meat. A soup that smelled better than anything he’d eaten so far. Saxa fixed her own bowl and came to sit with them, though she was closer to her father than the large Alpha visiting with them.

“Have you done anything for them to speak ill of you?”

“We exist,’ he replied. “Though, we have not shifted properly in years that side of us is long dormant, maybe dead. We come into town maybe once or twice in a month’s time for what we need. What we are not given we made do.”

“You have what you require for the Harvest Moon?”

“Saxa went into town today.”

Two sets of eyes turned to her and she swallowed the lump in her throat. “I got what they would give to me.” She whispered. “I will not beg. We will make do.”

The feeling that Drew had when he first saw Saxa intensified upon hearing her speak about how the town has treated them. Denying them food? Speaking of, Drew realized he finished what was given to him and place the bowl in front of him.

Saxa’s father knew what he was seeing in the Alpha as he sat near his daughter. He could practically feel it radiating off him. However, it wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have in front of Saxa. Who knew what the Harvest Moon would bring, but it was still information to be shared.

“We have a long day ahead of us, leave me to entertain the new Alpha.”

As he expected, Drew straightened his shoulders and look confused as to why Saxa was being sent away. It was a look her father had not seen in a long time from a man. No moon was needed to validate what he was seeing.

Gathering the bowls, Saxa placed them on the counter to be cleaned in the morning. She gave a final look to her father and their guest before slipping into her room.

“It will take more than a moon, Alpha.” He said. “You feel it. I can see it.”

Clearing his throat, Drew stared at the fireplace. He took note of their small wood pile. “It was not a mutual response. It could be nothing.”

“Saxa…...has done this before. False mate, exposed by the Harvest Moon the following year.”

Sighing, the elder man breathed out slowly. He never really had someone to talk about what happened to his daughter in the past year. It weighed on his shoulders that he couldn’t protect his child like he should have been able to.

“Saxa, the…...brute that stole the joy from her face.... he beat her daily. She slept on the floor, served him when he wanted. I watched the light in her eyes die out with each raised hand, each push, each flinch. It was how he showed his love to her……she believed that. She thought being subservient would make it easy, but then she was just pushed around. When the moon came and she was free he dumped her in the yard outside, bruised and frail. She was scared of me for a while.” Pausing, the elder shook his head. “I had a shell of the daughter I had given him.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“If the Harvest Moon comes and you are on my doorstep seeking her, that is what you are getting. I have a feeling you will be and thus you need to know what comes with her. The fear she will have of you because that is all she will know.”

“I would never,’ he replied." _ **Ever**_."

“Show the blind light and they will still retreat to the darkness for comfort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to have a more consistent updating schedule. For now, this story will be updated each Tuesday, starting from this update onward.


	4. Claim

He was fitful the entire night. As further realization set in Drew could barely catch the sleep that was slowly starting to seep from his body. The moon was high in the sky when he stepped outside. Ditching his sweat soaked before for the cool air Drew looked at the remnants of wood and set to work. His mind led him and his body just followed. Mindlessly, Drew slammed an axe into the wood. Splitting larger pieces into smaller ones he chucked them behind him into a growing pile. Sweat beaded on his brow but he realized he had a pile of firewood at the ready. There was no mystery who it was for.

Yet, that wasn’t enough.

The town was against his mate. That was unacceptable. He couldn’t change behaviors overnight and he knew forcing them would make it even harder for Saxa. His choice of mate was clearly going to shock the town when they found out. He wanted Saxa comfortable with him before they tried to make her feel unworthy.

Drew gathered the wood and loaded it in the back of a wagon, he’d hitch it to one of his horses later. Throwing the axe into the ground, he walked confidently towards the outlining woods. He wasn’t sure what the game was like here, but he planned on bringing something back. If he could smell the shift the Harvest Moon brought, he knew it wasn’t long until winter fell over the town; making hunting nearly impossible. Once he was at the edge, Drew rolled his head side to side. The muscles in his back tensed and relaxed over and over again. A growl erupted from his chest, the ground beneath him shook, and there was a popping sound as bones shifted.

A typical alpha wolf, when turned, was as tall as he was in his human form. And Drew was a tall man. Digging his paws into the ground beneath him he shot off into the woods; becoming a blur of midnight black fur among the trees. Easily mistaken for a tree with his impressive build, Drew panted as he staked a large elk. The antlers would sit high on his mantle, the fur a well cushioned place as he fucked Saxa next to a fire. Preemptive thoughts, he huffed and cleared his head of them. Focused he drew closer to his prey. This wouldn’t be his only for the night. He planned to make sure there was plenty for himself and her. Regardless, he knew once he spoke the feelings deep within him she’d have to come. The thought of making her was slightly worrisome. He’d have to think of another way to ease her to his side. It came to him as quickly as he pounced on the elf. Canines dripped blood as Drew bit roughly into the animals next. Lifeless he drugged it to the edge and returned for another hunt. Adrenaline pumping vigorously, it was a deer this time.

Same stalking manner led him to his second catch of the night.

All for her.

Saxa rose the next morning unsettled. Something in her felt off and she knew the feeling but didn’t want to say it out loud.

“When he comes for you Saxa you must go.”

Had she drifted off in thought that she didn’t hear her father coming?

“When who comes?” She replied. The answer was obvious so her father did not answer. “It would be another mistake.”

An Alpha, like Drew, wouldn’t take to a second hand mate. Something already worn and used. It wouldn’t be becoming and he was better off ignoring whatever call he was feeling for her.

“And if it is not?” He replied as they sat together in what was peaceful silence. “And alpha like Drew? A man that conquers towns, provides for the people, yet is quiet as a mouse in your presence?”

“He spoke last night.”

“You do well to keep a level head when speaking. Your cynical thoughts should stay as such.”

Saxa finished off her tea and poured the leaves into a pot of budding lemons. Leaning out the kitchen's small door she sniffed the air as something was off. Winter was coming, she could smell the chill just beyond the mountains, but there was something else there. The sound of horses and men talking confirmed it.

“He comes again,’ Saxa looked at her father as he stood. “This a mistake?” He pointed to the door just moments before there was a knock.

Saxa watched her father flex his wrist. The door opened slowly and the man from last night stood there with game on his shoulders. He stepped into the house after dropping it on the steps.

“I brought meat,’ he cleared his throat and looked behind him. “Firewood and more food is coming.”

“This is generous of you.” Looking between the Alpha and his stubborn daughter who were staring at each other, Magnar tipped his head back and nudged them together.

Saxa could feel the magic swirling around her and before she could counter it she took a fall forward. Large hands, not her fathers, encircled her waist to keep her up right. It was a touch she jumped back from suddenly. However it didn’t feel right to remove herself from it.

“Saxa,’ Magnar breathed. His daughter was so skittish. “Have you come for her?”

Drew felt the color drain from his face at the question. Had he? Was that his gift for her? Stocking the home before whisking the daughter to his own?

“Father,’ Saxa warned.

“You can not dwell in between Saxa. Not any longer.”

“I’m not...I don’t need..”

“He knows already.”

“I would never. A man, an alpha is only as good as the mate beside him.”

“I am not. If you…….,’ she was torn between anger and reluctance. “I want a choice….”

The three of them knew where her hesitation lied. There was no real choice. Magnar didn’t want to speak over his child’s feelings. However, he would not be here to guide her much longer. She was a woman no. No longer the curious child. Worn and weathered Saxa would survive. An alpha ensured that survival.

“My magic,’ she was fumbling out excuses. Scared of the man before her and he’d done nothing. _Yet_.

“You can use it as you wish. I would never keep it contained.”

Defiant, Saxa’s gaze narrowed. “My wolf is dead.”

Smirking, Drew shrugged. “I can breathe life back into it.” The innuendo of what he meant lingered between them.

A fire pooled in her belly suddenly. Having never been touched the thought triggered some dormant pheromones. It wafted between the two of them so suddenly she could see it in Drew’s eyes he was affected. Folding her arms over her stomach she turned her back to him.

“The Harvest Moon comes in three days.” Magnar says. “Have you laid claim, Alpha?”

He knew the reason for his sleepless night stood right before him. The ‘yes’ was complicated. He knew in three days what the outcome would be. He knew, she knew, this was real. The fear in her eyes nearly covered up her wonder of the unknown. He’d be sure to give it to her.

“Yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Working on some personal writing and my shelter in place has been extended so I have to do some personal stuff as well so the updates for this week have been pushed back. There will be two updates next week!


End file.
